


Unseen

by AlleysaLynne



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleysaLynne/pseuds/AlleysaLynne
Summary: Godbrand kidnaps a survivor from a raid. What happens when Godbrand gets to attached.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Godbrand is ooc but will be touched on in later chapters.   
> If you could please comment. I love feed back on my stories. If you didn't like it please tell me why. I would like to get a hang of writing stories better.

The night was chilly. Too cold for your liking. Snow lays blanketed on the ground outside the little stone home. Laying in bed shivering you curl up more into the thin blanket you had. You freeze at the sound of quiet thumps coming from the distance.

Holding your breath you tried to listen. Your town had heard stories of demons attacking villages. Settling down a little, you start trying to fall back to sleep, only to shoot up as fellow townspeople start screaming.

You sit up and stare at the door. Covering your face as the door bursts in with a loud smash. A man walks in, face covered in blood with a large smirk on his face. You calm your heart, looking at the man. He turns to look at you and his face drops.

He storms over, grabbing a handful of your hair. "You not scared?" He grumbles out pulling you closer to his face. He bares his fangs as he yanks you around. "Answer me, human." He shouts.

You take in a stuttered breath, trying to find something to say but you aren't fast enough. He slings you over his shoulder.

"You deaf or something. Oh well, I've been trying to find me a pet." He says over his shoulder with a grin. He carries you out of the house. You stiffen seeing your village torn down, ransacked. Your friends, neighbors all ripped to shreds, their blood painted the buildings and the snow around.

"What's wrong?" The man asked smacking your leg. "Getting queazy from a little blood?" He bursts into laughter at this as he climbs on the slightly decrepit looking horse.

At some point, the horse you're on comes to a hard stop. You get flung from the horse causing the man atop to laugh. You were tired of being the butt of his joke.

You stand up turning to him. "What the hell is your problem?" You yell at him, making his shit eating grin drop. "Just kill me if this is what you're going to do to me."

"Just get back on the horse." He grumbles looking away. You just stand there, arms crossed like some kind of stubborn child. He snaps his head at you and hops off his horse. He grabs your arm hard and throwing you on top of the horse.

He gets back on and starts mumbling to himself. You look at the man's face. He was quite handsome, just a bit crazy. He had creases on his face, mostly along the laugh lines. His red hair going out like a fiery burst. He was also in rather nice shape. In other circumstances, you wouldn't mind being with him.

"What are you looking at?" He asks an edge of annoyance in his voice, glancing down at you.

"Trying to figure that out," you say flatly. "Looks like some kind of wolverine."

You hear what sounds to be a suppressed laugh. He then wipes a small smile off his face as he looks forward.

Ten minutes or so pass and there's a large castle looming overhead that you could have sworn wasn't there a day ago. They put the horses up as the man stands by your side.

He grabs your arm and drags you inside. You get led through this large and amazing castle. As the two of you walk, two men stood out from the rest, one with tan skin and the other with darker skin.

"Godbrand. What is that you have with you?" One of them asks accusingly.

"None of your fucking business!" The man next to you yells.

"Isaac, we have to meet with Lord Dracula now. This can wait." The other man says quietly.

The one named Isaac looks to the other. "Fine, you are correct. Let us go."

"Buncha bigots," Godbrand mumbles to himself grabbing your arm again.

Ripping your arm out of his hand you snap, "You don't have to force me to go."

His brings his face close to yours. "So, You're willing to follow me then? Do I already have your heart?" He says mockingly as he yanks your arm again. You give up, looking at your arm knowing there is most definitely going to be a bruise there tomorrow.

He slams open a door and throws you into it. Looking around the room, it's simple for the most part, just a bed and a wash pan. The bed looked nice though, besides the fact it wasn't even made. Blankets were thrown about but they looked high quality. Wanting to jump into it the blankets and snuggle up hit you hard, only to remember that there was a man behind you watching like a vulture.

You turn to look at him. He was openly staring at you. His eyes looking you up and down. You feel almost like you're being stripped by him. You feel yourself go red as his eyes snap up to yours. He gives a small grin as he walks up to you.

"I can hear and smell your blood, even so, you won't have a choice in the matter." He says walking up to you, picking you up.

You start fighting as soon as his hands are on you. Nothing you did helped, you couldn't get a good grip on him to do anything. You punched his face, but it did nothing. You sighed and just relaxed. You couldn't do anything, and you were too sleepy to actually fight back.

He places you down rather gently on the bed. He gently grabbed your nightshirt and pulled it over your head. Leaning down, he pressed his nose to your neck. Feeling light huffs of breath as he smells you. His large hands running up your sides and come up to grab your breasts. You feel a tongue run up your neck and you hide your face with your arms.

"Don't do that." He snaps grabbing your arms and pulling them away.

He gently suckles on your neck causing goosebumps to form on your arms and send a shock of arousal through your body. You feel him pull his lips away from your neck only to feel a sharp pinch. Your body is completely flooded with warmth as he drinks from you slowly. You feel him press himself against you.

He pulls away and looks at you with dilated eyes. Leaning down he takes a bud in his mouth, working it with his tongue. You arch your back, pressing closer to him and feeling his crotch brush against you. You reach down and grab at your night pants.

He pulls away with a chuckle, getting up to strip himself. You pull your pants down feeling exposed as he stares at you. He removes his clothes, stopping at the last article and stares at you. He grabs the waist of his pants and pulls them down. As he is climbing onto the bed, you swallow looking him up and down.

"What's wrong?" He asks with a smirk. "You aren't going to chicken out are you?" He asks pressing himself to your opening.

You look him in the eyes, running your hands through his hair. You drag him into a hard kiss. He kisses back, ramming himself inside you. You break the kiss and cry out, feeling like your being ripped apart. He watches you for anything too bad.

"Does it hurt too much?" He asks. He gently kisses your throat as he sits still.

"It hurts." You gasp. "I'll be fine."

He sits like this for a couple more seconds and presses his forehead to yours. "You ready?"

You nod robotically. "Yeah."

Godbrand pulls out and snaps back in. He starts slowly not wanting to hurt you it seems. You feel yourself start to warm up a little more. Godbrand grabs your legs and gently wraps them around him and he slams in harder into you. You feel a coil of heat in your stomach. Your legs stand trembling as you tighten them around the man there.

You wrap your arms around his neck pulling him into a heated kiss. He starts thrusting harder but sloppier. He bites down on your shoulder. Hips start to stutter as he fills you with his cum. You lay under him moaning quietly trying to get a little more friction. He looks leans in for a kiss and he runs his hand down your body and runs his thumb over your clit a couple of times. Your hips jerk and stutter as you cum.

He kisses you gently till you come down. Standing, he walks over to the wash pan and grabs a rag and walks back over to you.

"It's a little cold but it'll do for now." He says wiping up the mess. You feel your eyes go heavy as sleep wrapped around you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Godbrand is ooc but will be touched on in later chapters.  
> If you could please comment. I love feed back on my stories. If you didn't like it please tell me why. I would like to get a hang of writing stories better.

You wake up to a body pressed against yours. Godbrand lays there snoring quietly. You cuddle into his arms that were gently wrapped around you, feeling oddly safe in his arms. There's a soft knock on the door, bringing Godbrand out of his rest. He stands up walking to the door.

"What?" He grumbles running a hand through his hair, making the muscles in his back stretch. You look at him only to let out a little giggle.

"Godbrand, I'm trying to be serious. Could you please put something on?" A voice asks on the other side of the door.

"You woke me up. What is it you want?" Godbrand asks yawning with a stretch.

"Dracula has called a meeting. You need to be there." The voice clipped and not a moment later you hear footsteps walking away.

Godbrand sighs, throwing himself down onto the bed. "Blah, blah, blah. I just want to sleep," He complains curling up.

Sighing he stands and grabs his pants off the floor. You stand up and wrap your arms around him, cuddling yourself into his back.

"I'll send someone over here to make you some clothes." He says turning and pulling you close to him. You give a nod and lay back down trying to get a little more sleep. "Don't make it too inviting. I don't want to get in trouble." Godbrand laughs as he walks out.

Waking up to a knock on the door. You stand up quietly and walk to the door. Shoving your shirt on, you open the door gently. 

"Yes?" You ask peeking through to see one of the young men from last night named Isaac. He looks at you blankly.

"You needed clothes made?" He says with no emotion. You nod and he turns to start walking away. "One second," you say as you run back farther into the room trying to find your pants. You look around only to find they had fallen under the bed somehow. Putting them on and follow after Isaac.

You two talked as he slowly made your clothes. By talk, you asked questions and he answered them as they came. He remained silent for most of the exchange. He glances at you quickly catching you off guard.

"Do you love him?" Isaac asks as he sewed the outfit together.

You feel your hand get clammy. "What do you mean by love?" You ask back.

Isaac looks at you with a slightly different expression. "How much do you care for him?" He says. You shrug and look back at the outfit being made.

"Just met him can't really say if I love him or not. He chose not to kill me when he could have." You say and your mind goes to last night in bed with him. How he took but made sure it was still enjoyable. Your face flashes red.

"Love will only get you hurt," Isaac said as he finished his work. He handed you the garment and walked away. Looking the garment over as you walked back to Godbrand's room. Walking in, you find him laying on his back on the bed. You gently close the door hoping not to disturb him. You gently strip to try on the new clothes. Before you could put it on you feel a large hand wrap around under your arms and grope your chest, with his face pressed into your back.

"Welcome back." He says kissing along your spine. "Hate those stupid meetings." He mumbles. You turn and run your hand through his hair.

"Well, you're here now." You say gently pulling him into a kiss. He sighs and falls back onto the bed.

"Yeah." He says with a small laugh. "Try it on already. I want to see it." He says eyeing the clothes.

"I was going to but someone wrapped their arms around me" You state turning away.

"That's not a bad view either." He says. You look over your shoulder and sure enough, he is looking at your ass.

You start putting on the clothes that were made. The cloth is nice and soft, it is also a very lovely color. You look at yourself and turn to see Godbrand already standing and walking up to you. He wraps his arms around you gently.

"You look nice." He says nuzzling into you. Your face turns red hot. You pull him into a kiss.

"Let's go grab you some food." He says walking you out of the room.

You get to the kitchen and there is a group of fancily dressed people there. Their eyes all snap to you. One of them looked at Godbrand and laughed in his face.

"Playing with your food? You know that's not very civil but look who I'm talking to." A woman said.

You look at her. You don't like this bitch. You feel anger boil. You stand there unable to move. Godbrand grabs your shoulder gently to guide you through the other vampires. When you're alone with him, you look at him.

"I don't know who that bitch is but I don't like her." You say. Looking around the kitchen for something to eat. Godbrand walks up behind you.

"I liked her at some point. But yeah, She is kinda a cunt." He says pressing his face into your neck. You sigh and start putting something together to eat. When you finish eating. He leads you back to his room where you both lay down. He cuddles into you like some overgrown cat.

You lean in and kiss him gently as you both fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please comment and I hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please comment and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
